


What Are You Wearing?

by momenttomoment



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Smut, Swearing, idk what to tell you its just smut, poor sweet kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momenttomoment/pseuds/momenttomoment
Summary: Kara doesn't realize she's pretty much sexting Lena until suddenly...





	1. Kara's Point of View

_‘Ugh. Save me.’_ Kara smiled at the text from Lena, typing a quick reply as she straightened up the paperwork on her desk.

_‘What’s up?’_

_‘I’m going to this event rn, I wish I could be wearing anything but this outfit.’_

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. _‘What are you wearing?’_ She went back to packing up her things. She couldn’t wait to get home and relax in front of the TV for the night. She didn’t know who decided high heels were professional and sexy for women, but she really was not feeling it.

It wasn’t until she was waiting for the elevator that her phone chimed again. Right, Lena. _‘its this teeny little red dress with a low neck and an open back… i had to wear one of those mega push up bras with no back.’_

Kara groaned. Heels were bad enough, but backless bras were a whole other demon. _‘Wow that sounds uncomfortable,’_ she sent, stepping into the elevator, and had another thought. _‘Maybe you should take it off,’_ she added in a new message, debating doing the same with her shoes.

Another text from Lena. _‘Maybe i will. Ill have to carry it around in my purse all night tho.’_

Kara laughed out loud. _‘OMG imagine if someone saw it in there,’_ she sent. She was sure it was some kind of stuffy rich people party. Some fancy old lady might faint if she saw a bra in Lena’s bag.

 _‘Soooo should I take it off?’_ Lena asked, and Kara pursed her lips.

 _‘Well yeah, if it hurts that much. Do it,_ ’ she replied.

 _‘Yes, ma’am.’_ Kara snorted. She couldn’t even imagine some pretentious old man seeing a bra in Lena’s purse. That girl could slay a man with a smile, a bra would be overkill.

Kara’s phone chimed again as she stepped out onto the street, and she looked down to see a picture of a bra in a purse, bathroom floor tile in the background. _‘Yeah! Down with the patriarchy of bras!’_

Kara scrolled back up to the picture, laughing to herself, when she noticed something. _‘wait, is that your underwear??’_ she added.

 _‘They were uncomfy too,’_ came the reply. Kara grinned.

_‘Damn girl, look at you go. Definitely hope no one sees that.’_

Another text. _‘Or this,’_ it read, and a photo of Lena loaded a moment after: red lips, red dress, and–-

There was a crack as Kara’s phone crumbled in her hand, and the screen immediately went dark. It didn’t matter, the image of Lena’s exposed breasts was burned into Kara’s brain. Perfectly round, pushed together by the neck of her dress, both nipples decorated with piercings capped with little red hearts…

Where the _hell_ had that come from? Was that message even meant for her? Was she expecting a response?

Kara looked down at the pile of glass and circuitry in her hand and growled. How was she supposed to answer now?

Without thinking, Kara took off running  into the nearest alley, shooting up into the air  and dropping her purse on a rooftop as she flew to the nearest hotel. This event had to be going on someplace with a big meeting room, right?

She flew to every hotel and event venue she could think of in the city before she spotted Lena’s brown curls and stunning red dress from the sky. She touched down in the alley across the street and tried to run at a normal pace toward her.

“Lena!”

Lena looked more than a little surprised. “Kara, what are you doing here? _How_ did you even know where I was?”

Kara stopped in her tracks, mentally kicking herself. What was her excuse this time? “You said you were at the…” She glanced around frantically, trying to find the name of the building. There, next to the door. “The Queen’s Heritage…” she tried, but she saw the doubt come over Lena’s face.

“No I didn’t,” she replied.

Kara laughed nervously. “Well, you must have.”

“No,” Lena said slowly. “I remember that entire conversation perfectly. In fact, it’s–” Lena started to reach for her bag, but Kara stopped her hand, partially worried Lena would reread the conversation and see she was lying, and partially because she knew what else was in that bag.

“I…” Kara blushed. “I remember it…too…”

“Kara, what are you _doing_ here?” came the question again, and Kara didn’t know what to say.

“I…” Kara started, but she had nothing. All she could think about was that photo…

“I need to be inside. At the fundraiser.” Lena was sounding impatient. Oh God, what had Kara done? She’d messed this all up.

“Right.” Kara stood up straight, tucking her hands in her back pockets. Snap out of it, Kara. “I just wanted to keep…uh…” She swallowed hard. “ _Talking_ , and…” Sheepishly, Kara showed Lena the mangled remains of her cell phone.

“Wh…is that your _phone_?” Lena asked.

“Uh, yeah it…fell,” Kara managed, hoping Lena wouldn’t poke holes in that excuse too.

“Into a _trash compactor_?” Lena wanted to know. “How…”

Kara licked her lips, and peeked up at Lena through her the stray strands of hair that had fallen in her face during her flight. “Do you know where I can get another one this late? Like, _immediately_?” She tried to hint that she wanted to pick up where they left off, if that’s what Lena wanted, anyway.

She watched Lena’s expression soften, her red lips parted, and suddenly they were storming through the hotel, past what seemed to be the event, the front desk, and right into the restroom. Lena shoved Kara into a stall, and Kara saw the hunger in her eyes the moment she turned around.

That photo hadn’t been an accident, that’s for sure.

Kara dove in for a kiss before she lost her courage, grabbing at Lena’s waist and hips to keep her pinned against the door, not wanting to lose this moment. She felt Lena fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. Feeling those hands barely brushing over her breasts as they worked to strip her of her clothes was already enough to drive her crazy. She couldn’t keep herself from moaning when they finally grazed over her skin, nails dragging lightly up her back, thumbs brushing the edge of the fabric of her bra.

Kara pulled Lena in, aching to be closer to her and her skin. She made her way down Lena’s body with kisses, unaware that she had lifted Lena right off the ground until the other girl’s legs wrapped around her waist. She was now at the perfect height for Kara to bury her face in Lena’s cleavage, and she tugged the sleeves of the little red dress down so she could get to it. Those little red hearts popped out again and Kara nearly lost her grip on Lena. “ _God_ , I can’t believe you have nipple piercings,” she mumbled, taking time to lap at them with her tongue.

“Really?” She felt Lena laugh as her grip tightened in Kara’s hair. “I’m sure everyone at the fundraiser knows by now.” Kara growled, thinking about everyone in that room seeing Lena’s nipple piercings poking through her dress, and shut her up by sucking a bruise next to the piercing.

“Lena Luthor,” she tutted when she was done. “You are so…”

“Bad?” Lena offered, and with another growl Kara smacked Lena’s bare ass, grinning at the little yelp that came out of her.

“Shh… Quiet, _bad girl_ ,” she teased, her lips against Lena’s neck. “Or someone will hear you.”

Kara couldn’t take the suspense anymore, and her fingers danced their way from Lena’s ass to her bare, exposed lips. She felt around blindly to get her bearings, then wasted no time slipping a finger into Lena’s dripping wet core.

God, she was already so turned on one finger wasn’t making much of a difference. Kara added another finger just as quickly, savoring the way Lena was moaning her name and clawing at her back. For once in her life, Kara was disappointed something like that wouldn’t leave a mark.

“Shh…” Kara reminded Lena as she brushed her thumb over Lena’s clit, and Lena had to press her lips into Kara’s neck to muffle her groan.

“Wh–” Lena started, but couldn’t catch her breath. “What…is that?”

Kara only shushed her again, now realizing normal humans probably couldn’t move their hands this fast. God, it just killed her how quickly it made Lena come undone though…

“One of your fancy rich friends is going to hear you,” Kara muttered, and started kissing back down Lena’s neck.

“Fuck. The fundraiser…” Lena struggled to get out, and Kara smirked.

“Well, the faster you get off for me, the faster you can get back out there,” she told Lena, and added some wrist action to her movements. That seemed to do the trick, because Lena practically jumped out of her skin at the first thrust. Her legs started shaking around Kara’s waist, and Kara smiled to herself. “Come on, babe,” she muttered, and just like that Lena cried out as waves of pleasure came over her.

Kara quickly kissed her, trying to keep her from alerting anyone else to what had just happened in this bathroom stall. She didn’t sense anyone else in there with them, but the walls could be thin…

She finally broke the kiss when Lena’s convulsions started to die down. “You think you can stand?” Kara laughed, and brushed one more kiss over Lena’s lips before setting her down.

“I lost a shoe at some point,” Lena answered in a daze, and Kara quickly bent down to grab it.

Good God, she couldn’t believe that had just happened. Did she really just get Lena Luthor off in a hotel bathroom? How did it even come to this?

“Here.” Kara helped Lena step into her shoe, and glanced up, more than happy to be met by the sight of Lena’s clean-shaven, glistening wet pussy. Kara slowly kissed her way up Lena’s legs, then took a taste of her handiwork when she made it to the top.

“Kara,” she heard Lena say, and she sighed.

“I know. The fundraiser,” Kara said, getting back to her feet.

Kara kissed Lena again, and felt the gorgeous brunette melt into the kiss. “But…” Lena started, and Kara just kissed her again.

“But come to my place when it’s over,” Kara finished. “I’m not done with you.” Satisfied with the awestruck look that came over Lena’s face, Kara let herself out of the stall and began buttoning her shirt back up on the way out. She knew if she didn’t get out now Lena would never get back to her event.

Plus, Kara had an evening to prepare.


	2. Lena's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV of events so far

Lena sighed as she adjusted her dress, trying to find a way to make her ridiculous contraption of a bra slightly more comfortable. She pulled out her phone and typed out a message. _‘Ugh. Save me,’_ it read, and she sent it off to Kara.

 _‘What’s up?’_ came the reply as Lena got into her car.

 _‘I’m going to this event rn, I wish I could be wearing anything but this outfit,’_ she sent back, and adjusted her skirt again.

_‘What are you wearing?’_

Lena stared at the message from Kara for several long minutes, unsure of how to reply. Was Kara trying to…

Lena shook her head and started typing back a reply. Kara wouldn’t try to _sext_ her, that was ridiculous. _‘its just this stupid red dress that–’_

She paused, pursed her lips. But what if she was wrong?

Lena held the backspace button and restarted her message. ‘ _its this teeny little red dress with a low neck and an open back… i had to wear one of those mega push up bras with no back.’_ She chose her words carefully, so if she _had_ misread the situation, she wouldn’t completely embarrass herself, and sent it.

 _‘Wow that sounds uncomfortable,’_ came the reply. Lena sighed, disappointed that she was wrong about the sexting.

Her phone chimed again, and she glanced down at the next message. _‘Maybe you should take it off.’_

Lena felt her cheeks get redder as she hid the screen from view, though no one was in the back of the car with her. Kara Danvers, you little…

_‘Maybe i will. Ill have to carry it around in my purse all night tho.’_

_‘OMG imagine if someone saw it in there.’_

Lena bit her lip, imagining exactly that. _‘Soooo should I take it off?’ she asked._

_‘Well yeah, if it hurts that much. Do it.’_

Her car stopped in front of the hotel where the event was taking place, and a doorman helped her from her seat. “The Brightwell fundraising event is just to the left when you go inside, in the White Ballroom, Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you,” she replied, a smile on her lips. “And where are the restrooms?”

Lena turned her attention back to her phone, butterflies in her stomach as she followed the man’s instructions to go past the front desk and down the hall to the right to find the restrooms. _‘Yes, ma’am,’_ she replied back to Kara, trying not to smile to herself or seem like she was in a rush. Lena Luthor was a calm and collected billionaire CEO, not a teenage girl worried she’s going to get caught fooling around with her boyfriend.

She shut herself in a stall and checked her phone again. Nothing from Kara. Quickly she pulled her dress off her shoulders so she could unstick her backless bra contraption from her body, and shoved it in her purse. While she was alone in the stall she also thought to adjust the little strip of fabric she was calling underwear for the night and got another brilliant idea. She hiked up the skirt of the dress and slipped out of the lacy red thong, dropping it on top of the bra inside her purse.

Still no reply from Kara, so Lena snapped a photo of the contents of her purse and sent it before closing her purse and exiting the stall to wash her hands.

 _‘Yeah! Down with the patriarchy of bras!’_ came the reply. Then another message: _‘wait, is that your underwear??’_

Lena grinned as she watched the messages come in, and dried her hands. _‘They were uncomfy too,’_ she responded.

_‘Damn girl, look at you go. Definitely hope no one sees that.’_

Lena glanced back at the three empty stalls, tapping her fingers on the counter nervously.

Fuck it.

Lena pulled the neck of her dress down with two fingers until her recently uncaged breasts spilled out over the top. She snapped a quick picture in the mirror before covering herself back up, and sent it to Kara with the message: _‘or this.’_

With that, Lena made her way back to the ballroom, panties in her purse, feeling absolutely giddy. She shook hands and made introductions for ten minutes, waiting to her a chime go off in her purse. But nothing happened. Was Kara trying to tease her? Or, oh no, had Lena taken it too far? What if someone had seen Kara’s phone? Oh God…

Lena excused herself to the bar so she could check her messages with some privacy. Imagine if someone at the fundraiser saw her dirty photo from the bathroom over her shoulder…

It had been twelve minutes since she sent that message with no reply. Lena sighed and sent a second text. _‘Kara…?’_ she sent, but the message never delivered. Oh God, there was no service in the ballroom, was there? Now she’d have to leave again to get reception to see if Kara responded, and she couldn’t leave yet.

Could she?

Lena snatched up her purse and made her way to the exit, telling a friend on the way out she had to take a phone call. She made her way back out to the front and tried resending the message, but still nothing. This didn’t make any sense, she had plenty of signal out here.

“Lena!”

Lena looked up to see Kara hurrying across the street toward her, still in her button-down and slacks from work. She felt her cheeks flush again, and she tossed her phone in her purse.

“Kara, what are you doing here? _How_ did you even know where I was?” Lena demanded.

Kara stopped in front of her, looking puzzled. “You said you were at the…” She pointed to the sign beside the door. “The Queen’s Heritage…”

Lena frowned. “No I didn’t.”

Kara laughed, and Lena honestly almost stopped caring as soon as she heard that laugh. “Well, you must have.”

“No, I remember that entire conversation perfectly. In fact, it’s–” Lena went to reach in her purse for her phone, but Kara stopped her hand, staring up at her with wide eyes.

“I…I remember it…too…” she managed.

“Kara, what are you _doing_ here?” Lena asked again, softer this time, very aware of the fact that her hand was still in Kara’s.

“I…” Kara licked her lips, and Lena noticed the quick glance she stole down at her cleavage.

“I need to be inside,” Lena muttered. “At the fundraiser.”

“Right.” Kara shook her head, snapping herself out of whatever daze she was in. “I just wanted to keep…uh… _talking_ , and…” She uncurled her other hand then, revealing a mangled mess of glass and plastic.

Lena stared at it for a moment before she recognized the blue and red pattern on the plastic. “Wh…is that your _phone_?” she asked, incredulous.

“Uh, yeah it…fell,” Kara chuckled.

“Into a _trash compactor_?” Lena demanded. “How…”

“Do you know where I can get another one this late?” Kara asked, eyes pleading. “Like, _immediately_?”

Lena took one look in those puppy dog eyes and she was done for. She dragged Kara back inside, past the ballroom, back to the bathroom stall she had just undressed herself in. She had barely managed to lock the door behind her when Kara’s lips came down hard on hers, and her bare back met the cool metal door with a thud. Lena immediately went to work on the buttons of Kara’s blouse, though it was difficult to focus on the little button holes with Kara’s fingers digging into her hips.

As soon as she was done with the buttons, Lena’s hands roamed free over Kara’s cool skin, earning her a soft moan from the lips pressed against hers. Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s ass, pulling their hips together while she gripped Lena’s cheeks through the thin red fabric.

Hungrily, Kara’s lips made their way down Lena’s neck, leaving bites and kisses all the way to her shoulder. But she didn’t want to stop there, and lifted Lena up off the ground so she could continue the trail down to Lena’s cleavage.

Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and tangled her fingers in Kara’s blonde locks. Her dress rode up when she did, but hell if she cared. She gasped and her chest heaved out as Kara nipped at her breast, enjoying the feeling of Kara’s hot, panting breaths on her skin.

Keeping one hand under Lena’s legs to hold her up, Kara used the other to yank the sleeves of Lena’s dress down, exposing her breasts once again.

“God, I can’t believe you have nipple piercings,” Kara muttered into Lena’s skin before grazing the tip of her tongue along the metal. Lena shivered.

“Really? I’m sure everyone at the fundraiser knows by now,” Lena laughed quietly, but her last word turned into a gasp when Kara started leaving a hickey on her chest.

Lena nearly lost it when she heard--no _felt_ –-Kara growl against her skin. “Lena Luthor, you are so…”

“Bad?” Lena breathed, and a flat hand made contact with her bare ass with a loud smack. Lena couldn’t help but yelp in surprise, and Kara immediately shushed her, her hot breath in Lena’s ear.

“Quiet, _bad_ _girl_ ,” she whispered, her hand inching closer to Lena’s bare, wet lips. “Or someone will hear you.”

Lena tried to muffle her moan by burying her face in Kara’s neck as she slid a slender finger inside of her, quickly followed by another. “Kara,” she breathed, digging her nails into Kara’s bare shoulders as those fingers slammed in and out of her faster than Lena could think. “ _God_ , Kara…”

Kara shushed her as something else pressed against her clit. Lena thought it was a finger at first, but it moved way too fast to be Kara’s hand. “Wh–what…is that?” Lena panted, and Kara only shushed her again.

“One of your fancy rich friends is going to hear you,” Kara purred, planting a kiss just below Lena’s ear.

“Fuck,” Lena gasped, hardly able to keep her eyes open with the pleasure building inside her. “The fundraiser…”

“Well, the faster you get off for me, the faster you can get back out there,” Kara told her, twisting her fingers as she pumped them in and out. Lena’s retort caught in the back of her throat as her back arched off the wall and her legs began to shake. Kara sighed against her neck, apparently proud of her work. “Come on, babe…”

It only took a few seconds more of that move for an orgasm to hit her, rushing up through body and practically slamming her back into the wall. She felt the scream rise out of her throat but she couldn’t stop it. Kara’s mouth came back down on hers to try to muffle the sound, soft, easing her down from her high, and not breaking away until Lena stopped shaking.

“You think you can stand?” Kara whispered, her lips brushing over Lena’s.

Lena slowly tried moving her feet, and realized one of them was bare. “I lost a shoe at some point,” she muttered as Kara gingerly lowered her to the ground.

“Here,” Kara said, and bent down to help Lena back into her stiletto, then took her time kissing her way back up Lena’s legs, stopping to taste the wetness between them. God did she look good on her knees…

“Kara,” Lena breathed again, biting down hard on her bottom lip. She felt Kara sigh against her thighs, and then her mouth was gone.

“I know. The fundraiser,” she muttered, kissing Lena again with her lips covered in Lena’s sweet taste.

“But…” Lena whined, and Kara kissed her again.

“But…come to my place when it’s over,” Kara instructed, her voice low in Lena’s ear. “I’m not done with you.” Lena’s knees nearly gave out on her then, that tense feeling starting back up in the pit of her stomach.

Kara let herself out of the stall and left Lena standing alone in the bathroom, her dress half off. She took a look at herself in the mirror and groaned at the mess Kara had made of her lipstick and her…other lips.

Lena slowly pulled her dress back into the right position, remembering all the places Kara had touched her. She sighed dreamily.

This was going to be a long night…


End file.
